Kolektoři
right|250px Kolektoři jsou záhadnou rasou, ktera žije za vysílačem Omega 4. Kolektoři jsou zřídka viděni v soustavě Terminus sami o sobě, natož v prostoru Citadely. Občany Citadely považováni většinou za mýtus, nebo jakousi obdobu městských legend. Kolektoři byli spatřeni jen několikrát za století, a jen na Omeze. Kolektoři jsou dobře známí pro své zvláštní požadavky na obchod, kde nabízejí nové technologie. Jejich žádosti se obvykle týkají obchodu s živými bytostmi ve zvláštních počtech a specifikacích, jako jsou dva tucty salarianských leváků, šestnáct batarianských dvojčat, krogan, který se narodil rodičům ze znepřátelených klanů, nebo dva tucty "čistých" kvarianů (to jsou ti, kteří neopustili Migrační Flotilu kvůli nemoci, významu pro ostatní loďstva, nebo zdravotně postižení). Jejich poslední zájmy byli zdraví lidští biotikové. Biologie Kolektoři vypadají jako zčásti hmyz a zčásti člověk. Mutace hmyzu - čtyři oči, a zřetelná, velká, zužující se hlava spolu s plně vyvinutými křídly, která jim umožní létat na krátké vzdálenosti. Každý kolektor se zdá být málo víc než hmyz bez rozdílu mezi jednotlivci. Předpokládá se že Kolektoři nekomunikují hlasitě, neboť žádný Kolektor nebyl slyšen jak mluví. Nicméně jsou schopni vydávat zvuky; křičí, když byli postřeleni nebo zabiti. Při průzkumu údajně opuštěné lodi Kolektorů, Shepard a tým odhalí skutečný původ Kolektorů. Jejich DNA obsahuje části genetické struktury jedinečné pro Protheany. Vykazuje známky rozsáhlého genetického přepisu včetně tří chromozomů, snížení heterochromatinové struktury, a odstranění nadbytečné sekvence. Při studiu Kolektorských dat v laboratoři na palubě Normandy SR-2, Mordin Solus zjistí, že kolektoři byly radikálně kyberneticky přepracováni Smrťáky, protože pokročilá indoktrinace výrazně snižuje motoriku. Chybí jim veškeré žlázy, nemají zažívací trakt, a kvůli indoktrinaci nemají vůbec povědomí o sebezáchově inteligenci, nebo iniciativě. Neví se s jistotou ani to, jestli mají oddělené pohlaví nebo ne. thumb|310px|Kolektor pod kontrolou PoslaVšichni kolektoři jsou pod vedením Kolektorského Generála, který se zásadně liší od ostatních (pro normální kolektory se občas používá pojem "trubci"). Kolektorský generál je pod přímou kontrolou Smrťáka známého jako Posel, který má na starost veškeré dění na Kolektorské Základně. Na obrázku vpravo je trubec, nad kterým převzal kontrolu samotný Posel. Tomuto trubci se při boji dobijí štíty, jeho brnění se obnoví, a jeho zdraví se zvýší. Tento kolektor také ovládá biotiku. Historie Všechny známé expedice, aby prošetřily Kolektory selhaly. Žádné plavidlo, které vážilo cestu přes vysílač Omega 4 se nikdy nevrátilo. Někteří spekulují, že tam je černá díra na konci vysílače, ale zůstává otázka, jak Kolektoři mohou bezpečně používat. Dalším, poněkud fantastickým, vysvětlením je, že na druhé straně vysílače je ráj, který není pro občana Omegy dostupný kvůli trestné činnosti a utrpení na asteroidu. Více pravděpodobný důvod je, že buď Kolektoři uvěznili nebo zničili jakoukoliv loď která proletěla relé Omega 4. Ačkoli dlouho se věřilo že jsou okrajová hrozba nebo mýtus, Kolektoři se najednou vynořili ze stínu několik měsíců po gethském útoku na Citadelu. Osamělá Kolektorská loď napadne a zničí SSV Normandy, zřejmě na lodi selhali maskovací systémy. Ačkoli hodně členů z posádky uniklo, Shepard je při útoku ztracen. O dva roky později se znovu objeví Kolektoři jako viníci ze záhadných únosů na lidských koloniích. Kolektoři útočí na cíle bez varování, ruší všechnu komunikaci před vypuštěním pátracích rojů, které paralyzují všechny v kolonii. Potom Kolektoři shromáždí všechny ochrnuté oběti, uzavřou je do kapslí a odejdou, nenechají žádný důkaz o jejich přítomnosti. Mají také najaté vorchy k šíření moru na Omeze, který by selektivně zabil všechny rasy na stanici kromě lidí a vorchů. Cerberus je zaměřen na zastavení těchto únosů, a to zejména poté, co si uvědomil, že tam je spojení mezi Smrťáky a útoky Kolektorů. Záhadný najmul nově vzkříšeného Sheparda, aby prošetřil účel těchto únosů. thumb|Posel Původy Shepard a tým získá prostředky na cestu bezpečně přes vysílač Omega 4. Věří se, že domovský svět Kolektorů je v blízkosti galaktického středu, ale místo nějaké planety Kolektoři žijí na vesmírné stanici, známé jako Kolektorská Základna. Po průletu skrz trosky vesmírných lodí Shepard vysadil tým na palubu Kolektorské základny, kde započali útok na Kolektory. Shepard nakonec našel důvod, proč mizely lidské kolonie; nedokončený stroj, Lidský Smrťák. Nicméně Shepard jej zničil a musel utíkat, protože předtím nastavil odpočítávání do zničení Kolektorské Základny (druhá možnost je, že místo zničení jen vytvoří puls, který zničí na základně vše živé a technologii nechá nedotčenou). Sheparda však pronásleduje poslední Kolektorská obrana - roje Kolektorského hmyzu a pár posledních trubců. Protože brzy bude po všem, Kolektorský Generál se dobelhá k terminálu, kde je promítnutý hologram Smrťáka (patrně Posla) a pronese závěrečný Poslův vzkaz. Poté Posel "Uvolní kontrolu", a Generálovy oči pohasnou, čímž je naznačeno, že Generál byl Poslem ovládán po celou dobu. Kultura Kolektoři samotní jsou zřídka, protože obvykle působí prostřednictvím zástupců, jako je například kvarian Golo, aby vyřídili jejich nabídky. To vedlo ke spekulacím, že Kolektoři podávají tyto žádosti kvůli podivným fetišům, nebo hrůzným kulinářským chutím. Všeobecně přijímaná teorie však byla, že Kolektoři provádějí jakési genetické experimenty. Na obchod s Kolektory je většinou pohlíženo jako na výnosnou záležitost, protože než si nové technologie osvojí ostatní, je rasa, která s Kolektory obchodovala, ve výhodě. Kolektoři jsou řízeny jediným vůdcem, který může mít každý člen jeho druhu kdykoliv, okamžitě a proměnili je v nejnebezpečnější Kolektory na bitevním poli. Pokud je kolektor posedlý posel vnější povrch jejich těla se zdají bezva, odhaluje oranžovou záři, která se podobá roztavené hornině. Po studiu Kolektorů, Mordin Solus se domníval, že Kolektoři jsou ve skutečnosti hloupí, blíže k Huskům než otroci a postrádající jakoukoliv formu kultury. Mordin poznamenal, že Kolektoři nevykazují žádné obavy o sebezáchovu, a zemřou v boji, i když je to zcela zbytečné. Věřit, že kultura je nemožná bez inteligence, on předpokládal, že Kolektorské obytné prostory a základy jsou zcela bez jakéhokoliv umění nebo tvořivosti. Všechny technologie Kolektorů a staveb řekl existují pouze pro jejich užitečnost. de:Kollektor en:Collector es:Recolectores fi:Kerääjä fr:Récolteurs hu:Begyűjtő it:Collettori nl:Collector pl:Zbieracze ru:Коллекционеры uk:Збирачі Kategorie:Rasy Kategorie:Národy mimo Citadelu